Joe and Kent sing songs together
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Joe and Kent sing songs together . about love song and one criminal song.


_**Joe and Kent sing songs together .**_

_Today in Whitechapel it is to sing songs about love and one song about criminals so Joe and Kent sing the song _

_So here we go._

_Joe and Kent __: __I could stay awake just to hear you breathingWatch you smile while you are sleepingWhile you're far away and dreamingI could spend my life in this sweet surrenderI could stay lost in this moment foreverVery moment spent with you is a moment I treasureDon't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream would never doI'd still miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thingLying close to you feeling your heart beatingAnd I'm wondering what you're dreaming,Wondering if it's me you're seeingThen I kiss your eyes and thank God we're togetherAnd I just wanna stay with youIn this moment forever, forever and everI don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream would never doI'd still miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thingI don't wanna miss one smileI don't wanna miss one kissWell, I just wanna be with youRight here with you, just like thisI just wanna hold you closeFeel your heart so close to mineAnd just stay here in this momentFor the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!Don't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream would never doI'd still miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thingI don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream would never doI'd still miss you, babyAnd I don't wanna miss a thingDon't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep, yeahI don't wanna miss a thingI don't wanna miss a thing _

_Joe and Kent :__Clocks strikes upon the hourAnd the sun begins to fadeStill enough time to figure outHow to chase my blues awayI've done alright up 'til nowIt's the light of day that shows me howAnd when the night falls loneliness calls[Chorus:]Oh! Wanna dance with somebodyI wanna feel the heat with somebodyYeah! Wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves meI've been in love and lost my sensesSpinning through the townSoon or later the fever endsAnd I wind up feeling downI need a man who'll take a chanceOn a love that burns hot enough to lastSo when the night falls My lonely heart calls[chorus]_

_Joe and Kent : _

_Uh, as he came into the windowIt was the sound of a crescendo, uh!He came into her apartmentHe left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!She ran underneath the tableHe could see she was unableSo she ran into the bedroomShe was struck downIt was her doomAnnie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK, Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK, Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK, Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK, Annie?Annie are you OK?Will you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the windowThat he struck you - A crescendo AnnieHe came into your apartmentHe left the bloodstains on the carpet Then you ran into the bedroomYou were struck downIt was your doomAnnie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK Annie?You've been hit byYou've been hit byA Smooth CriminalSo they came into the outwayIt was Sunday - What a black day, uh!Mouth to mouth resuscitationSounding heartbeats - IntimidationsAnnie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Are you OK Annie?Annie are you OK?So, Annie are you OK?Annie are you OK?Will you tell us that you're OKThere's a sign in the windowThat he struck you - A crescendo AnnieHe came into your apartmentHe left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!Then you ran into the bedroomYou were struck downIt was your doomAnnie are you OK?Are you OK Annie?You've been hit byYou've been struck byA Smooth CriminalI don't know!(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)I don't know!(There's a sign in the window)I don't know!(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)I don't know!(He came into your apartment)I don't know!(Left bloodstains on the carpet)I don't know why baby!(Then you ran into the bedroom)I don't know!(You were struck down)(It was your doom - Annie!)(Annie are you OK?)Dang, gone it - Baby!(Will you tell us, that you're OK)Dang, gone it - Baby!(There's a sign in the window)Dang, gone it - baby!(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)Hoo! Hoo!(He came into your apartment)Dang, gone it!(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!(Then you ran into the bedroom)Dang gone it!(You were struck down)(It was your doom - Annie!)You've been hit byYou've been struck byA Smooth Criminal _

_Joe and Kent : _

_I've been meaning to tell youI've got this feelin' that won't subsideI look at you and I fantasizeYou're mine tonightNow I've got you in my sights[CHORUS:]With these hungry eyesOne look at you and I can't disguiseI've got hungry eyesI feel the magic between you and II wanna hold you so hear me outI wanna show you what love's all aboutDarlin' tonightNow I've got you in my sights[CHORUS]Now I've got you in my sightsWith these hungry eyesNow did I take you by surpriseI need you to seeThis love was meant to be[CHORUS]Now I've got you in my sightsWith these hungry eyesNow did i take you by surpriseI need you to seeThis love was meant to be._

_I got Hungry Eyes _

_Joe and Kent : _

_I threw a wish in the well,Don't ask me, I'll never tellI looked to you as it fell,And now you're in my wayI'd trade my soul for a wish,Pennies and dimes for a kissI wasn't looking for this,But now you're in my wayYour stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where do you think you're going, baby?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!It's hard to look rightAt you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!You took your time with the call,I took no time with the fallYou gave me nothing at all,But still, you're in my wayI beg, and borrow and stealHave foresight and it's realI didn't know I would feel it,But it's in my wayYour stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!It's hard to look rightAt you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!Before you came into my lifeI missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so badBefore you came into my lifeI missed you so badAnd you should know thatI missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)It's hard to look rightAt you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe!Before you came into my lifeI missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so badBefore you came into my lifeI missed you so badAnd you should know thatSo call me, maybe! _

_Joe and Kent :_

_I'm feeling sexy and freeLike glitter's raining on meYou're like a shot of pure goldI think I'm 'bout to explodeI can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the airNow I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me thereDon't you know? You spin me out of controlOoh, ooh, ooh, oohWe can do this all nightDamn this love is skin tightBaby, come onOoh, ooh, ooh, oohBoom me like a bass drumSparkin' up a rhythmBaby, come on!Ooh, ooh, ooh, oohRock my world until the sunlightMake this dream the best I've ever knownDirty dancing in the moonlightTake me down like I'm a dominoEvery second is a highlightWhen we touch don't ever let me goDirty dancing in the moonlightTake me down like I'm a dominoYou got me losing my mindMy heart beats out of timeI'm seeing Hollywood starsYou strum me like a guitarI can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the airNow I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me thereDon't you know? You spin me out of controlOoh, ooh, ooh, oohWe can do this all nightDamn this love is skin tightBaby, come onOoh, ooh, ooh, oohBoom me like a bass drumSparkin' up a rhythmBaby, come on!Ooh, ooh, ooh, oohRock my world until the sunlightMake this dream the best I've ever knownDirty dancing in the moonlightTake me down like I'm a dominoEvery second is a highlightWhen we touch don't ever let me goDirty dancing in the moonlightTake me down like I'm a dominoOoh, baby, baby, got me feeling so rightOoh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlightOoh, baby, baby, got me feeling so rightOoh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlightOoh, baby, baby, got me feeling so rightOoh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlightOoh, baby, baby, got me feeling so rightOoh, baby, babyOoh, ooh, ooh, oohRock my world until the sunlightMake this dream the best I've ever knownDirty dancing in the moonlightTake me down like I'm a dominoEvery second is a highlightWhen we touch don't ever let me goDirty dancing in the moonlightTake me down like I'm a domino_

_Joe and Kent : _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Take a look in the mirror and cry Lord what you're doing to me I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, somebody Can anybody find me somebody to love? I work hard every day of my life I work till I ache my bones At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - I get down on my knees And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord - somebody - somebody Can anybody find me - somebody to love? (He works hard) Everyday - I try and I try and I try - But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy They say I got a lot of water in my brain Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe Yeah - yeah yeah yeah Oh Lord Somebody - somebody Can anybody find me somebody to love? Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat I'm ok, I'm alright Ain't gonna face no defeat I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! Find me somebody to love Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Joe and Kent :_

_Made a wrong turn once or twiceDug my way out, blood and fireBad decisions, that's alrightWelcome to my silly lifeMistreated, misplaced, misunderstoodMiss 'No way, it's all good'It didn't slow me , always second guessingUnderestimated, look I'm still aroundPretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feelLike you're less than less than perfectPretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feelLike you're nothing, you are perfect to meYou're so mean (you're so mean)When you talk (when you talk)About yourself. You were the voices (change the voices)In your head (in your head)Make them like you complicated,Look happy, You'll make itFilled with so much hatredSuch a tired gameIt's enough, I've done all I could think ofChased down all my demonsI've seen you do the same(Ohh ohhhhhhh)Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feelLike you're less than less than perfectPretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feelLike you're nothing, you are perfectThe whole world's scared, so I swallow the fearThe only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beerSo cool in line and we try try try but we try too hardAnd it's a waste of my looking for the critics, cause they're everywhereThey don't like my jeans, they don't get my hairExchange ourselves and we do it all the timeWhy do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?(Yeah! Ooooh!)I'm pretty, pretty, prettyPretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feelLike you're less than less than perfectPretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feelLike you're nothing, you are perfect to me(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feelLike you're less than less than perfect)You're perfect, you're perfect to mePretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feelLike you're nothing, you are perfect to me. _

_Joe and Kent : _

_When the night falls downI wait for youAnd you come aroundAnd the world's aliveWith the sound of kidsOn the street outsideWhen you walk into the roomYou pull me close and we start to moveAnd we're spinning with the stars aboveAnd you lift me up in a wave of love...Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?Ooh heaven is a place on earthThey say in heaven love comes firstWe'll make heaven a place on earthOoh heaven is a place on earthWhen I feel aloneI reach for youAnd you bring me homeWhen I'm lost at seaI hear your voiceAnd it carries meIn this world we're just beginningTo understand the miracle of livingBaby I was afraid beforeBut I'm not afraid anymoreOoh, baby, do you know what that's worth?Ooh heaven is a place on earthThey say in heaven love comes firstWe'll make heaven a place on earthOoh heaven is a place on earth _

_They are so happy together this is the last song _

_Joe and Kent :_

_There ain't no reason you and me should be aloneTonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrongTonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight[Bridge:]It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerousI'm gonna run right to, to the edge with youWhere we can both fall far in love[Chorus:]I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truthOut on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge with shot before we kiss the other sideTonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight(Alright! Alright!)Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flamesTonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight(Alright! Alright!)[Bridge:]It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerousI'm gonna run right to, to the edge with youWhere we can both fall far in love[Chorus:]I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truthOut on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge with you.I'm on the edge with youI'm on the edge with you(You, you, you...)[Solo saxophone][Chorus:]I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truthI'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) _

_The end ._


End file.
